bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rounds
.]] Rounds (also known as levels, waves, or stages) are the levels in the BTD series. Each round gets harder as the player progresses. The Red Bloon Equivalent (RBE), premiering in BTD4 and then later dissappearing in BTD6, shows how many pops to finish a round. In Bloons Tower Defense 4, the range of RBE is 2881116. Pre-Round Comments may appear before a round. Bloons TD 6 Rounds In BTD6, most game modes start at Round 1, but there are exceptions. In all Hard Difficulty modes, excepting Impoppable Mode and CHIMPS (which start at Round 6), rounds start at Round 3. Rounds usually are formatted the way that they are in the standard way, but in Alternate Bloon Rounds, accessible via Hard Difficulty, the rounds are structured differently. The dedicated page that contains a table of rounds in Alternate Bloon Rounds can be found here. First instances of types of bloons are in bold. This section is incomplete. Bloons TD 5 Rounds First instances of types of bloons are in bold. Trivia (BTD 5) *Round 1 has a higher RBE than the level (24) in which the Camo Bloon debuts, which has the lowest RBE of any round at 3. **That's because Round 24 contains the Camo Bloon, which can't be popped by certain towers, while Round 1 contains Red Bloons that can be easily popped by any tower. *There's a total of 277 Leads (including Lead Camo) appearing starting from Round 28 up to Round 75. *There's a total of 2908 Ceramic Bloons (inlcuding regen and those dropped by MOABs and BFBs) through Round 85. *The final round in BTD4 (round 250) has an RBE of 2881116 or 999 BFBs. *Apopalypse Mode in Bloons Tower Defense 4 and Bloons Tower Defense 5 have rounds, but there are no pauses in-between each one. *The Red Bloon Equivalent is in the bank RBE. *Round 65 was buffed in an update that added 2 B.F.Bs, more likely because the level was too easy back then. *Every Round introducing a new bloon type has a remarkably lower RBE than previous rounds, except round 35 introducing rainbow, and round 26 introducing zebra. *There is no longer any limit to how far the player can go in freeplay. The round 500 cap has been removed in an update. **Before that update, round 500 spawned unlimited ZOMGs. *In certain Daily Challenges, on Steam, and on mobile, rounds of 1000+ can be reached. Getting to this limit requires a high tier computer, as the rounds will start to lag, and old or laggy computers will easily crash. Getting to round 1000 on mobile requires an iPad or a high-spec Android device so the game does not crash from running out of memory. *Rounds 63 and 78 are similar, due to the fact that both contain grouped ceramic bloons. However, they have a big difference. Round 63 contains leads and ceramics, while 78 contains rainbows, ceramics and a BFB. **Rounds 79 and 82 are extremely similar. There are fewer differences between rounds 79 and 82 than between 63 and 78. 79 has regen rainbow bloons and BFBs while 82 has regen camo rainbow bloons and BFBs. 79 has fewer BFBs than round 82, and more non-MOAB class bloons than 82. * Round 84 is similar to M.O.A.B. Madness with 50 M.O.A.B bloons, but with 10 extra B.F.B. bloons. * Rounds 38, 40, 43 are very infamous rounds for NAPSFRILLS strategies, especially when on Hard, Impoppable, or Mastery. Although not particularly difficult, players can easily lose the No Lives Lost status on these rounds. If the player has good MOAB popping power, they are likely to be able to NLL the later rounds if they NLL these rounds. * After round 85, the RBE of the rounds are randomized. The bloons will also start moving faster and M.O.A.B class bloons will gain more health. Trivia (BTD 6) *Round 163 and 200 are predetermined freeplay rounds and have specific bloons spawned. (Round 163 consists only Ceramic Bloon rushes and Lead Bloons and Round 200 consists of 2 Fortified B.A.D.s. *Round 163 references Round 63, which is infamously known to players due to its Ceramic Bloon rushes. **Round 163 features similar bloon rushes as Round 63, but Lead Bloons appear more frequently and multiple stacked Ceramic Bloons consisting at least 500 or more can appear. *In Rounds 101+, all spawned Purples that spawn are grouped with 0 spacing. Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD 6